Dragonball Z: Serori's Story
by Shadow of Existance
Summary: AU Serori is an adopted child of Goku and ChiChi. Watch her adventures as she goes through the adventures with the Z fighters from start to finish and even have some of her own! T for safety


_**Hey, all! I know, I know, you're still waiting for me to update "Realization", but I'm kinda stuck... again... /sigh/ I promise, I ****will**** work on it now that this is posted. It's just I've been imagining this story way before "Realization" came to mind. Heck I've already imagined the freakin' sequel for crying out loud! It won't leave me alone!!**_

**_Anywho, one reason I wrote this was I like the idea of a_ USEFUL****_ half saiyan girl. Bra just doesn't fit that mold. If she actually trained and did something other than spend her family's money, she'd probably be one of my favorite characters. Then again, part of it __is__ Vegeta's fault. If he didn't spoil her so much... Ah well, she __is__ his little princess._**

_**... Right, getting off topic here. Anyway, I'm going to try really hard NOT to make Serori a Mary-Sue. Be sure to keep me in check, people, because I usually don't know I've done it till either some one tells me, or I read it over like a hundred times. Even then, I can't always tell. I'm not perfect, so help me keep my OC that way too! **_

_**One more thing. As you can see, I have written this chapter in the way the actual episode went, then added Serori in. I thought at first it would be better that way then having the story revolving completely and utterly around her. But when I re-named it to "****Dragonball Z: Serori's Story****" from "****All things New****", I realized that it may have been a better idea. But I was so far into the story, i thought "There is no way I am deleting all that to start over! HECK no!" So, we have, what I like to call, the "Episode format". Catchy, no? If you would rather me do it differently, please let me know! Like it is currently, the updates might not be quick, but they will be long. I like to go into detail, so that helps...**_

_**Okay, this is the last thing, I swear. About Serori, don't hate me because I made her half-saiyan/saiyan (Psh, you really think I'm going to tell you which one she is? That's vital information!). You will find out why around the time the gang meets up with Vegeta on Namek.**_

_**Vegeta: You fool! You've disclosed vital information anyway!!**_

_**/Gasp/ I gave a spoiler?! /faints/**_

_**Vegeta: Hmph, weak puny human female.**_

_**/Gets up and throws Vegeta into a room with Bulma's mother/ I really hate it when people make cracks about my height, strength, and gender. Girls can't fight too! /yells/ And I'm not puny! It's my mother's genetics!! And YOU can't say anything, cuz in a few years, you'll be shorter than I am cause at least I'M still growing!! Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was fixing to say... Oh crap, what ****was**** I going to say? Well, this is embarrassing... Maybe I'll remember it by the end of the chapter... **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't see why we have to bother with this. Would we even be on here if we did? Nuuuu!**_

_**Vegeta: SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!!**_

_**Oh, and a warning. There might be occasional christian references and/or songs, so you if that offends you, tough luck, you've been warned. I am indeed a christian, but I hope that fact doesn't make you want to stop reading my stories. PENTECOSTALS UNITE!! WOOO HOO! XD**_

* * *

_Looking back on my life, I wonder if I took things for granted. Every moment of peace, every smile, every laugh... _

_As I stare at the faces of my family and friends, I can't help but smile as I reminisce of all the adventures we shared. All the dangers we encountered together. As I stare at this journal my mother got me, I can't help but feel I should write down what _has_ happened in my life, instead of what is. I guess this is my way to clear my head, remembering my life, that is. I should probably start when all the craziness started. I guess this is where the adventure first began..._

* * *

"Go-chan?"

Son Gohan looked up from his studies at his best friend and adopted sister, Serori, who was looking at him curiously. "What you doin'?"

Gohan sent her a weird look. "Studying. Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing, Seri?"

The small, teal-haired girl shrugged. "What you studyin' now?" Happily, the 4 1/2-year-old picked up his books on nature and biology. "Nature? Okay then, I've decided!"

"Decided what?"

"We're goin' on a field trip!"

Gohan's expression turned to one of fear. "B-But what about mommy? You know what she'll do if she even caught us thinking about leaving our studies!" Gohan didn't know what was going through the girl's head. What _was_ she thinking?! He knew, and he knew that _she_ knew, ChiChi would go ballistic if they didn't stick to the books.

Serori flinched and paled slightly, then smiled nervously. "Of course, I know that! That's why this is an ed...educa...educational field trip! What better way to study nature than expe... espear...seeing it firsthand! Besides, we're not gonna live on this mountain forever. We're gonna have to see the real world sooner or later, and that's something you won't find in a text book."

Gohan pondered this for a minute. He didn't want to make his mom mad by abandoning his homework, but he was beginning to think Serori had a point. There were lots of things he knew that he never saw in any book. His family was a perfect example. There was nothing about dads that could break down hundred foot trees in one hit, then drag them back with one arm without even breaking a sweat like his father when they needed fire wood. Nor was there anything about clouds that would fly to you as soon as you called and then take you where ever you wanted to go like the Flying Nimbus. And there was definitely nothing about little boys and girls having any kind of tail, much less a monkey tail, outside their species like he and Serori, and as far as he knew, they were human, so it was intriguing. So with that thought, he began to wonder what else the world could teach them that one of their hundred-something text books couldn't.

"Okay, let's go!" Gohan said cheerfully.

Serori's silver eyes lit up with excitement. "Really Gohan? You mean it?"

He nodded with a smile. "You bet! Just let me get my books put up, and we'll get started."

The bluenette happily helped him neatly stack his books and papers on the desk ChiChi had set up for him to work at, and even stacked her things there as well, so it would be easier to keep up with their things. And with that, the two set off into the forest on an 'educational' adventure.

* * *

It was a peaceful day on another mountain farther away, and the pink chicken...turkey...flamingo...bird things, grazed contently in a pasture, unaware of the 

approaching danger. In space, an object, shining in a brilliant white, hurdled towards the Earth at an incredible speed. As it entered the Earth's atmosphere, the speed increased, and it was headed towards the mountains. No matter where you stood on good and evil, anyone could tell things were about to get very bad.

* * *

"So, Seri, what exactly are we looking for?"

Serori bit her thumbnail, a sign she was thinking. "Well, we were both studying biology... What-"

Before she could finish her answer, her head snapped up, and she turned her gaze to the sky. She could feel something. What it was, she didn't know, but she didn't like it at all. It felt wrong, it felt...scary.

"Seri?"

Serori turned her gaze to Gohan who was giving her a curious look. "Sorry Go-chan. I meant to ask you what chapter you're on."

"Hmmm..." he said thoughtfully, looking at the sky, "I think I'm on chapter 42, the one about marine life, right?"

She nodded. "Right, well I'm on chapter 40. The one about forest life. So here's the plan, we'll look at wildlife in the forest till we come across a lake or river, and I know there's one out here somewhere, then we'll cover what we can in your chapter. I brought one of my new notebooks, so we can take notes, 'kay?"

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!"

So the two spent much of the day looking at different plants and animals, chasing butterflies and dragonflies, they were approached by a female deer, and now they were getting the chance to watch baby birds hatch!

"Okay Gohan, remember, we gotta be quiet while we're up here, or the mama bird might get mad," she whispered. Gohan nodded in acknowledgement. They both looked down happily from the branch they sat on, which was above the bird's nest. The mother bird looked up at them curiously, but upon realizing they were no threat, she turned her attention back to her four hatching babies.

Suddenly, one of the eggs cracked with a chirp, making the two children silently gasp. A baby bird's head popped out of said egg, followed by two others, and the sound of three baby birds chirping filled the air. The two observers giggled quietly as the three newborns experienced a taste of life for the first time, and they looked expectantly at the fourth egg. Nothing happened.

They looked at each other in worry. "Maybe it's just sleeping and isn't ready to come out yet. Let's come back later, okay Seri?" Gohan said quietly, noticing the poor girl was on the brink of tears. She nodded sadly, neither knowing what really happened and followed Gohan out of the tree. They walked for a while and Gohan had finally managed to cheer her up by making funny faces at her.

After a while, Serori noticed a flower and rushed to it. "Gohan, look! This flower is really pretty! I wonder what kind it is?" She crouched down in front of the flower, her silver eyes dancing as they scanned the flower's details. "Gohan, can you hand me my notebook, please?"

When she didn't get an answer, she turned around to see Gohan wasn't around. "Gohan? Are you here?" She began to panic. Not only was she worried about his safety, she knew she was going to be in _so_ much trouble for losing him!

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

ChiChi smiled and glanced out the window of the small cottage she shared with her husband, son, and the daughter of her deceased best friend. Speaking of her wonderful children, she needed to bring them inside to get something to eat. They were going with Goku to a reunion with his friends soon and she wanted them well rested. Kami knows what all they'll be doing. "Gohan! Serori! Time to come in!" She waited for a reply from at least one of the two, but got none. "Gohan? Serori?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, a shadowed figure jumped through the trees, seemingly looking for something. He jumped across a few more branches before landing on the ground in the sunlight. Standing with a childish smile on his face, with his usual orange gi, Son Goku stared up at the giant, _very _thick, very _tall _tree he was planning on taking home for firewood.

"This one oughta do!" he said, obviously satisfied with his find. He got in his fighting stance and grunted as he gathered up energy. "Yah!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the trunk of the tree, and all over the forest, a crash was heard as the tree made contact with the ground.

Back at the house, ChiChi was still looking for her children, curious as to where they went. "Hey, Gohan!" she called, but smiled as she saw her husband approaching. "Goku, you got enough firewood there?"

Goku smiled at his wife and dropped the tree he was holding above his head beside him. "Yeah, this should last us a while, don't'cha think?"

Chi hi then got serious. She didn't like the fact that the man she loved more than life itself had so much strength and he used it, in her opinion, rather carelessly. She was scared he was going to get himself killed. "Ugh, you're going to hurt yourself one of these days!" she scolded.

"Aww, I'm fine!" he assured his worrying wife. "Hey, where are Gohan and Serori?"  
Chi hi stiffened up. She had almost forgotten about that. "I-I don't know. But I think you had better go find them, don't you? You're supposed to be at Master Roshi's soon."

"Oh yeah! That's right!"

Figures... He forgot.

"You'd better take the Flying Nimbus. You don't want to be late for your reunion."

Goku's face lit up like a child at Christmas. "Okay, bye ChiChi!"

As he ran off, ChiChi felt she needed to put in a last word. "Goku, be careful!" she sighed as he left without turning back. "I'm going to end up worrying myself to death..."

* * *

Back on the other mountain, with the weird flamingo-chicken-bird-things, a farmer, who happened to own the freaky birds, was busy shoveling hay into the back of his blue pick-up truck, when he noticed something in the sky.

"What is that?" he wondered aloud. He stared with his mouth agape, allowing the cigarette he had to drop completely out of his mouth. His look of curiosity turned to one of shock and fear as the object closed in, emitting a red glow from entering the atmosphere, and he followed it with his eyes as it landed a good ways away, causing an explosion which terrified his little freak birds, as well as himself. "M-My gosh! It hit! I guess... I'd better go... check it out," He said, fear 

evident in his voice, as well as the shivers that ran up and down his spine in terror as he spoke. "Goodness, why me?"

With that, he jumped in his truck and sped off towards the crash site, nearly hitting his livestock along the way. After a while of driving, he slammed down on his brakes, got out, and walked to the back of the truck. "Better bring that pea shooter..." he muttered nervously. Hesitantly, he looked in the crater, and made a sound of confusion. "What in the world? I'll be darned! That's no meteor, it's made of steel!" he said in surprise, not able to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut that told him something bad was going to happen.

Even though every fiber of his plump being told him to high-tail it out of there, he didn't budge. He could only flinch in fear as the pod opened to reveal a _very_ muscular man with _very_ long black hair, and... a tail?! The poor farmer was so terrified, he could only bring himself to take one step back as the man floated up out of the crater and landed in front of him, sending the poor farmer the glare among death glares.

"So, the creatures on this planet _are_ still alive..." The man said with disgust. His already terrifying glare intensified, if possible. "Kakarot _has_ failed us!"

Of course, the poor farmer had absolutely _no_ idea what was going on, but he did know one thing. He wanted this guy gone! "Y-Y-Your o-on my p-propert-ty..." he stuttered, loading his shotgun fearfully.

"Is that so?" the man said with an evil smirk. He pressed a button on the eyeglass that covered his right eye. Lights and strange symbols flashed across it, with what looked like an outline of the farmer. "Your power level is puny! Heh, level 5."

"Don't come any closer! Look, I'll use this thing!"

The man paid no heed to the farmer's warning and took another step towards him. The farmer yelled and fired at the intruder, who didn't even so much as flinch. A slight second before it hit his face, the monkey tailed menace caught the bullet with his bare hand! The farmer yelled in shock and fear. The man gave a devious smirk and flicked the bullet back at the farmer. It hit its target with such power and speed, it ended up going _through_ him and hitting the truck. The farmer fell backwards, hitting his head on the truck, never to get up again.

"Heh, what a fragile breed of people..."he muttered. His eyeglass began beeping with strange symbols. He gave a grunt of surprise and turned towards the direction the strange piece of technology pointed him to. "I'm picking up a high power level from over there..." he said to himself."It _must_ be him!" He then took off into the sky with unimaginable speed as he glared ahead of him.

"Prepare yourself, Kakarot!!"

* * *

The desert was hotter than usual today. A pair of dark eyes scanned the area around him, noticing the signs of a possible sand storm. The figure smirked. A little sand storm was _nothing_ to our favorite green guy. But the smirk vanished as soon as it came as he felt an approaching ki. He quickly whipped around to the direction in was coming from, eyes wide in shock and even a bit of terror (Though he would rather get a rant by ChiChi than admit that). "W-What is that? I've never felt so much power!"

He turned completely around to search this unknown power. "It can't be Goku. It's too... horrible!"

Now, Piccolo (before about 10 minutes ago) is the most 'evil' creature on Earth (But _we_ know differently, don't we?). And if something is so evil it makes him shiver every time he feels it, 

you _know_ there's going to be a problem. He scanned the sky, straining his eyes to see as far as they could, when he saw something... no, some_one,_ headed straight for him. His eyes widened. "Who is that?!"

With more speed than Piccolo had ever seen, the person descended and landed fairly gracefully in front of him. "Excuse me for dropping in. I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought _you_ were him." Yep, you guessed it. It was the same guy from the _last_ scene. Piccolo already didn't like this guy. He had a bad attitude, even when faking politeness, and frankly, Piccolo didn't like the disgusted tone he used when the man mistook him for this Kaka... whatever.

"Well you thought wrong," he snapped, then added dangerously, "Now turn around and get out of here."

The guy didn't even flinch. In fact, he found it quite amusing. "Well, _someone's_ having a bad day."

Piccolo's glare didn't falter. "Believe me, you have _no_ idea. Now get lost!"

The man only chuckled darkly. "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He pressed a button on the device and it beeped as it scanned Piccolo, coming up with different symbols. "Power level 322..." he stated with a smirk. "I can tell you're not from this planet. But you'd be a fool to attack me, with such an... insufficient power level."

Piccolo growled lowly as he laughed. Who does this guy think he is?! "Now listen to me! _You_ came _here_! I have no intention on starting a fight."

The man's laugh died down to a snicker as a none-to-kind smirk played across his face. "I _do_." He said with malice.

Piccolo gave a much louder and angrier growl. He was ticked now! Heck, ticked was the understatement of the year! 'Fine, if _that's_ the way he wants it!' Piccolo didn't know nor care who this guy was. He knew all he needed to know, and that was the fact that this guy was going _down_! His right arm bulged as energy coursed through him. He quickly raised his arm, and with a battle cry, let loose a powerful energy blast. He smirked as the blast, naturally, hit its target, thinking the battle was finished there.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The smoke cleared and, much to Piccolo's shock, the enemy was levitating off the ground without so much as even a scratch!

The man laughed. "Impressive. You actually managed to singe some of my leg hair."

Piccolo stood in shock, his mouth agape. He didn't understand. There was _no way_ he should have survived that attack! He should be dead by now! Or at the very least, mortally injured!

The man continued. "But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. It's one of my favorites. I call it a 'Double Sunday'." He raised his hand slightly as he began to gather energy. "Now, keep your eye on the birdie..."

Suddenly, his eye glass started beeping again. "Hm? Well I guess it's your lucky day, green man," he said with a bit of annoyance. He had been looking forward to a bit of fun with this guy, but he figured Kakarot would entertain him once he found him.

Without another word, he took to the skies once again, leaving a very shocked and confused Piccolo on the ground. He got a good bit of altitude before searching for the power source again. Finally, the blasted piece of machinery pointed him north. "There it is. Just on the edge of my scouter's range..." he muttered. "And it's big. Must be the largest power level on this planet. It's Kakarot, this time I'm sure!"

He then took off without a moment's hesitation. After he left, Piccolo fell to his knees, panting heavily. He looked up and glared after the man. "I don't believe it... I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch!" He seethed in anger and frustration.

"This guy could be a problem..."

* * *

Back on Mt. Paozu, deep, deep in the forest, the small sobs of a little boy could be heard echoing through the trees. A four-star dragonball glistened from atop of his bright red hat that sat on his shaggy black hair. It was none other than Gohan. "I want my daddy... I wanna go home..." he sobbed quietly, waving his tail. "Daddy!" he screamed, but only got the echo of his voice in reply. "... Anyone?"

Despite his tries to hold it in, he loudly burst into tears and broke into a run, as if it would get him any less lost. He finally stopped by a stump where a large tree had once been not too long ago. He looked up and says something small glistening in the sunlight. He stopped crying and followed it with his eyes till it landed on the opposite end of him on the stump. It was a dark blue butterfly! Gohan watched it with fascination, and smiled happily. "Hey, Mr. Butterfly!"

He frowned as it began to fly away. "Wait, come back!" he said, chasing after it. He followed it deeper and deeper into the forest, oblivious to the fact he was only losing himself further. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna look!"

Finally, it landed high up on a tree. Gohan frowned. How was he supposed to get up there? "Aww, come on! You want me to climb up there?" He smiled. "Okay!" He put a determined look on his face, not unlike his father's, and ran at the tree, jumping as high as he could.

Poor kid barely got past the roots...

"Aww... Hold on, I'm coming!" He scooted up about an inch, but slide right back down. Frustrated, he stood up and looked around the trunk. "Hey are you sure there's not an elevator on this thing?" He ran completely around the tree, but tripped on a root back where he started. He stood up and brushed himself off, then looked at the butterfly, which was once again flying away. He looked after it sadly.

--

A while later, he managed to get himself into another part of the forest. He still didn't know where he was, but it was considerably brighter. The sun wasn't hidden at all here, much to the boy's relief. He still wasn't happy though. After all, he was still lost.

Gohan jumped at the sudden sound of something in the bushes. He looked around, but saw nothing. This unnerved him greatly. "Uh... H-Hello?" When he got no answer, his curiosity perked, and cautiously made his way over to the bushes. "Mr. Butterfly?" He hoped it was the little blue butterfly. He didn't like being alone out here. Again, he got no answer. He took another step forward. "... Seri?"

This time, the bushes moved. He took another step closer. "Seri, come out! This isn't funny!" he said. "Stop trying to scare me!"

Suddenly, a giant shadow leapt out of the bush with a roar, knocking poor Gohan a few feet away. He turned over and stared at the beast in horror as he slowly began scooting back. The giant razor sharp white teeth glistened in the sun as it growled. Taking another step with its massive paw, the saber tooth tiger looked at the monkey-tailed boy hungrily.

"N-Nice kitty..." he stuttered. He couldn't take his terrified eyes off the teeth that he feared would consume him. His lip quivered, feeling the tears well up in his eyes, when he remembered 

something his mommy had taught him and Serori. "I know, play dead!" he muttered, and lay as strait and still as he could.

The tiger blinked in confusion at his prey. What just happened? He walked to the boy till he was directly over him. He didn't notice him shivering in terror or the giggle that came from him when he licked him. He licked his lips and viscously dove in. When he was done, he ran away, leaving the unmoving boy as he was.

Confused. Gohan popped up, and noticed something missing. "Ah! My hat is gone!" he sat staring for a minute.

...

...

"WAAAHHH!!" He quickly stood up and began chasing the hat-napper, still bawling, and forgetting the fact that the thing that stole his hat could very well eat him alive. "No, my daddy gave me that hat!"

The tiger turned around at the sound of crying, and saw the boy coming at him at amazing speed. He tripped over a root, but didn't stay on the ground for a split second and continued to run after him. The saber tooth flinched and ran away as fast as possible. But Gohan refused to fall behind. He ran almost as fast as the tiger! He looked behind him and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. The kid was catching up to him! The tiger zigzagged through trees, ran through bushes, and even over a giant rock, but he didn't lose Gohan a bit. Suddenly, he made a sharp turn. Gohan, having his eyes closed, didn't notice, and ran through the bushes.

It suddenly hit him that he didn't feel the ground under him. He stopped crying, and looked around. Once he looked down, he plummeted to the ground, letting out yet another terrified yell. On the way down, he stopped yelling as he felt unconsciousness creep onto him. He was barely able to fight it, so he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to overcome him.

--

Opening his big dark eyes, Gohan looked around, wondering why everything was upside down. He then realized _he_ was hanging upside down... by his tail? Weird. But no sooner had he noticed, his tail slipped and he landed on the ground on his head. "Woah..." he said, brushing himself off yet again. He wiped his nose and realized he was still lost. He bent his head over and began to cry once again.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest, Goku searched for Gohan and Serori around the giant stump Gohan was at before. "Hey! Gohan! Serori!" he called. When he got no reply, he scratched his head. Where did those two go?

* * *

Plopping herself on the ground, Serori crossed her arms with a huff. In her search for Gohan, she had gotten herself lost. 'Maybe this field trip wasn't such a good idea...' she thought with a sigh.

This trip was supposed to be a fun way to get herself and Gohan away from their studies. After all, they _were_ learning as they went along. But now, she just wanted to go home. She sniffed, tears brimming in her big silver eyes. "Mommy... Papa... I w-wanna go h-home..." she cried softly.

She looked up at the sound of crying and running somewhere behind her. "Gohan?" She got up and ran in the direction the sound came from. She peeked her head through some bushes, but only saw a tiger running away. She sighed. "I thought for sure that was Gohan..." She looked up again and frowned as realization hit her. That cat had her brother's hat! "Hey!"

She saw the tiger flinch and turned back to look at her fearfully. With a cute growl, she took off after it.

It whimpered as it ran. Why were all these little weirdo's after him? Like the last one, he couldn't lose her either. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop. Shouldn't this chase be the other way around? He quickly spun around and took an offensive stance. He wasn't going to be pushed around by a meal again!

Serori flinched, but stood her ground. "H-Hey! That's my brother's hat! give it back!" It growled and lunged at her, but she couldn't bring herself to move. All she could do was let out and ear piercing scream.

The tiger stopped and its paws covered its ears. This was unbearable! Maybe if he ate her quick, he could avoid permanent ear damage. He opened his mouth to devour the girl, but she only screamed louder. Unable to take the noise, the tiger fled, leaving the little girl to her shrieking.

Despite the fact the threat was gone, Serori continued screaming. She covered her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She didn't realize that the two green dots on her forehead had begun to glow. As the glow grew brighter, her crying died down. The calming warmth of the glow caused her to become drowsy, unaware of the animals gathering around her. Eventually, she gave in, and welcomed the darkness surrounding her.

* * *

Goku's ears perked at the sound of screaming. He looked towards the east where the sound was coming from. "Serori!" he stated. Panic gripped his heart. What was going on that made her scream so?

"Flying Nimbus!" He yelled. The yellow cloud quickly made its way to him. He jumped on it and focused on his daughter's small ki. "Hang on Serori! I'm coming!" he yelled.

* * *

Groggily, silver eyes opened, tired and confused. Rubbing her eyes, Serori saw she was lying on a bed of leaves in a cave. "How did I get _here_?" she asked out loud. Getting of the 'bed', she walked towards the entrance to see where she was. She shielded her eyes from the sudden light when she stepped outside, then, once her eyes adjusted, she realized she was on a cliff! "Wow!" she said, in awe of the sight. "Pretty! But I wonder who brought me here?"

Her question was answered by a loud squawk from above. She looked up and two giant flying dinosaurs were about to land on her! With a yelp, she quickly ran back into the cave, allowing the two to land on the cliff easily. Cautiously, she poked her head out of the cave and stared at the two in wonder. 'I've never seen a real dinosaur up close before! I wanna look, but... What if they attack me like that big cat did? What was it? Ah... A saber tooth tiger! That's what it was!' She looked up at them, and they started back at her curiously. 'They _seem_ friendly. Ooh, I hope they don't eat me!'

She shyly stepped out of the cave and walked up to them. "H-Hi," she said in a small voice.

The large green one squawked loudly, scaring the little bluenette. She yelped and covered her ears as unfamiliar pictures flashed through her mind. That was one reason she was ligyrophobic (1).

An aggravated, but considerably quieter squawk from the smaller light lavender dinosaur silenced the green one. Suddenly, a little dark blue dinosaur popped up from behind the lavender one's head. He blinked, jumping down from his mother's shoulder. Slowly, he edged his way to the little girl. He had never seen a human before.

As soon as he was directly over her, Serori looked up to see the little blue dinosaur hovering over her. She yelped in surprise, which caused the baby dinosaur to do the same. They slowly approached each other, careful not to have another encounter like the last.

"H-Hi... I'm Serori," she said nervously. The little dinosaur squawked happily and began licking her face, causing her to giggle. "Hey! Stop! Hehehe! Th-That tickles!"

The green and lavender dinosaurs squawked happily, glad their son found a friend.

Serori looked the little blue dinosaur over. "Hmmm... I think it might be a little weird if I called you 'little dinosaur' or something like that all the time. You mind if I give you a name?" When he squawked in agreement, she bit her thumbnail in thought. "Okay... let's see... I know, how 'bout Toto? (2)"

Toto blinked, as if comprehending what she said, then squawked happily, doing some kind of little happy dance which Serori eventually joined in. The two larger ones let out happy growls as the two danced, causing Serori to look back up at them, remembering they were there. "Would you like names too?"

The two looked at each other unsure, then back at her, the green one nodding his head.

"Okay, how about... Kenbo(3)," she said, pointing at the purple one, then pointing to the green one, "... And Daifu!(4)"

The newly dubbed Kenbo and Daifu looked at each other, then back at the little monkey-tailed girl, who had her hands behind her back, smiling sweetly.

* * *

Gohan stared down at the river from the rock he was on. He knew he needed to cross over, but he was scared. But not only because of the river. He knew his mom would have a fit if he got this outfit dirty. But he didn't want to fall in either. He could catch a cold! Or worse! He could get pneumonia, or leukemia, or...

He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that!

"Okay..." he said in a shaky voice, scooting down the rock to get as close to the other rock as possible. He put one foot on the next rock, barely able to keep from falling in, but once he got over that, he was able to get across fairly easy. "Mommy! Daddy!" he called out, barely able to stifle his sobs.

He continued across the river and climbed over a rock, sliding down the other side. And he walked down the rock path, he sniffled in an attempt to hold back the tears. But his tears abruptly stopped when he heard the chirping sound of a bird. He looked over and on the far end of a nearby log, and a decent sized blue bird with yellow stripes and a red chest sat there, ignoring him completely.

The boy's mood lightened considerably. "Well, hello there! You're a pretty bird!" He hopped down onto the rocks a few feet below and began to steadily climb across the log to meet the bird. "It's nice to meet you." The bird ignored him, but he didn't seem to notice. "So, do you have a name? I'm Gohan."

Unexpectedly, the bird flew off, catching Gohan by surprise. "Hey, wait!" he called, reaching for it. What he didn't know, though, was that this little action caused the log itself to lean forward, making it fall into the river, taking Gohan with it. He popped up out of the water and grabbed it as tight as his little hands would allow. But apparently, it wasn't that tight, because the log began to spin, making it start its way down the river. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

* * *

Goku sighed. He had lost track of Serori not too long ago, and had landed to search the general area of where he had heard her. Still there were no sign of his son and daughter. A rustle from in front of him caught his attention. He looked over and blinked in surprise at the familiar red hat topped with the four star moved lazily through the bushes. "Hey, you... that hat!"

The tiger flinched and reluctantly turned his head. Dear God, not again! He crept up too Goku with a growl. At least it wasn't those two little brats that had been chasing him all over the forest, screaming their heads off. Maybe this guy would be an easier meal!

Goku didn't really pay attention to his threatening growls and snarls. "That's Gohan's. It belongs to my son. Have you seen him?" He once again ignored the threats issued from the growls and bared teeth. "Where did you get his hat?"

The saber tooth growled louder, trying to intimidate his "prey", flexing his long claws and taking a threatening step forward.

Goku didn't take kindly to that. Fun-loving happy-go-lucky guy he was, he didn't play when it came to his family. He narrowed his eyes and sent the giant cat a stern glare. "I said, where did you get it?"

The saber tooth rose up on its hind legs in fear, allowing Gohan's hat to slip off as he ran away.

* * *

_Moshi, Moshi! Ano ne_

_Ano ne, Ano ne_

_Moshi, Moshi! Ano ne,_

_Ah, so desu ka!_

Serori rode on Kenbo's head, singing a nursery rhyme happily as the lavender pterodactyl (that _is_ what they are, right? If not, I apologize for my incorrect...ness...) flew her over the forest to help find her brother. Toto flew close by, wanting to stay by his new friend. They flew for quite a while, and frankly, Serori was getting frustrated. "Ooh! Where is he?" she whined, falling backwards to lay flat on Kenbo's head. "Mrs. Kenbo, do you see him anywhere?"

She squawked in reply, making Serori sigh. "I thought so." (LOL, that rhymed! XD)

Suddenly, a huge dark green pterodactyl flew in front of them, blocking their path. Serori tilted her head. "Mister Daifu? What are you doing? Did you find Gohan?"

But angry shrieks from both Kenbo and the green pterodactyl confused and terrified her. She clamped her hands over her ears and bends her head over in an attempt to shield the noise. When the squawking finally stopped, she looked up and got a better look at 'Mister Daifu'. She noticed he was a much darker green than Daifu, and he had a scar over his eye and one over the beak of his mouth. And the dark and unfriendly look in his eyes confirmed her thoughts. This was _not_ Daifu.

With out warning, the green pterodactyl attacked Kenbo ferociously, knocking her back. This swift and unpredictable action left Serori without a chase to grab onto something. So with a frightened shriek, she plummeted to the ground below. Toto quickly flew after her in an attempt to save her from an untimely death. He grabbed her shoulders and beat his little wings as hard as he could, but he couldn't fly up. She was just too heavy! Much to her relief, even though he couldn't carry her to safety, he slowed the fall considerably. "Whew... Thanks a lot, Toto!" she said with a smile.

But her relief was little savored, for her weight had become too much for little Toto, who was the same size as she, and she slipped right out of his grasp. She felt her stomach fly to her head as she plummeted to the ground. She couldn't even bring herself to scream. She just clamped her eyes shut and awaited the deadly impact...

_Clonk!_

Serori shot up instantly from the rock she had landed on, dancing around while holding her head, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. " Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, OW!!"

Well, no need to point out what she landed on...

Toto flew down and landed beside her, squawking sorrowfully. Serori noticed the guilt in his eyes, and gave him a hug. He was just too cute! "Aw, don't be sad, Toto! It wasn't your fault!" Toto whined hopefully as he looked up at her. She grinned and scratched behind her head. "Mama always tells me I eat too much. I guess she must be right if I really weigh so much! And it's a good thing I got a hard head like my papa. At least that's what mama says..."

Toto squawked happily while Serori laughed. Suddenly, a large shadow covered the area. Serori shushed the baby dinosaur, looking up at the sky and saw the dark green pterodactyl flying over them, thankfully not noticing their presence.

She frowned as he disappeared from sight. 'I'm going to call _him _Iyashii(5). 'Cause he's a meany face!'

She looked at Toto, who was searching the skies for his mother. "Toto, you go look for Mrs. Kenbo. I keep going by myself." Toto objected to the idea immediately, but she pet his head to calm him down. "Don't worry! I'll be fine! But _you_ need to check on your mommy. You know, see if she's okay."

He hesitated, but took to the skies to find his mother as instructed. After he left, Serori made her way down the giant rocky hill she landed on. She got bored after a while and made a game for missing the cracks in the ground.

"Be-doop! Be-doop, bap, bap, be-deep be-doop!" She sang, hopping over the cracks. "Bap be-deep be-doop, bap, bap, be-deep be-doop! Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back!" She jumped really hard on "back", landing on a big flat spot. "Ha ha! This is fun!"

But before she could start the odd little song again, a rumble was heard from above her and the ground began to shake. She looked up and saw rocks tumbling down toward her from the higher parts of the hill before looking at 'us'. "Uh-Oh."

She yelled as she tried to run away from the crumbling rocks, but the event only seemed to be following her. She tripped and fell off the cliff along with the other rocks. Serori started to cry. She knew she wouldn't make it this time. Even if she survived the fall, the hundreds of rocks were sure to crush her little body. She watched her life pass before her eyes as she neared the ground. 'Wow, that was really short!'

Suddenly, she found herself in a pair of strong warms arms, the wind gently blowing through her hair. She looked up and her silver eyes widened at who was holding her. "Papa!" she yelled, wrapping her tiny arms around his midsection and burying her face in his stomach.

Goku laughed slightly and put a hand on Serori's head. "Hey, kiddo. That's was a close one, huh?" A "uh-huh" was heard, muffled through his orange gi. She pulled her face away to look at him, giving him a grateful smile. Goku then noticed the various cuts and scrapes she had on her face and hands. "Well, looks like someone's had an interesting day. C'mon, let's go find Gohan, then we can get you two cleaned up to go to Master Roshi's!"

Serori smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" She settled herself comfortably on the nimbus, making herself ready to go. She had only ridden the Flying Nimbus a few times, but she loved it every time she rode it.

Once Goku was sure she was sure she was settled, he instructed her to hold on tight, which she did so by grabbing his leg. So, the two sped off, in a determined search to find Gohan.

* * *

_**OMIGOSH! I DID IT! I'M FINALLY DONE! w00t!! /does happy dance/ Oh wow. You have NO idea how long it took to write this. I'm like soooo happy right now! Okay, I guess I should do some explanations...**_

_**(1) "ligyrophobic"- in case you don't know, ligyrophobia means you have a fear of loud noises. And as for the "flashes of unfamiliar images", I'll be nice and explain part of that to you. The images are flashes of her past that has something to do with loud noises, which would lead to her fear. I'm afraid that, since this is a crucial part for Serori, I can't tell you anymore. You'll just have to wait.**_

_**(2) "Toto"- Okay, I know what some of you are thinking, and this name had nothing to do with "Wizard of Oz". If any of you remember the episode where the circus guy had kidnapped the baby dinosaur Chomby, you should remember Gohan saying they knew that family of dinosaur for years. The giant blue dinosaur was called Toto (Or Todo, or Toe-Toe, or something like that. I'm not sure TT.TT). So, I was wondering how they met if that's the only time he even shows up. So, here's my solution for the story! Just like Gohan has Icarus, Serori has Toto. Ta-da! Solution! Okay, not really...**_

_**(3) "Kenbo"- Kenbo means "wise mother". I came up with that when I re-read that part when the dinosaur family meets Serori. She realized that Daifu's shrieking was terrifying Serori, so she knew to make him shut up. That just seemed like something a wise mother would do.**_

_**(4) "Daifu"- Daifu is just another term for "father". Simple as that.**_

_**(5) "Iyashii"- Ah yes, Iyashii. The "meany face", as Serori bluntly put it. Iyashii quite literally means "mean/cruel". Not much else to say about that.**_

**_Alrighty, so, tell me if there's anything I need to work on or change. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Flames shall be used to roast mah marshmallows! Good reviewers get s'mores! Oh, and whoever can guess what Serori's name means gets a big cookie! ;) Ja ne!_**


End file.
